In high-availability systems, data replication from primary systems to standby systems sometimes fails as a result of, for instance, failure of a connection between a primary system and a standby system. When data replication fails, if the primary system continues to process data modification requests, then the standby system will not have up-to-date data. Hence, if the primary system subsequently fails and a failover to the standby system is performed, then data loss will occur because data modifications made after data replication failure and before primary system failure will be missing from the standby system.